The Child The Doctor Never Wanted
by Emily Rose Pond
Summary: One shot Clara/Doctor with a bit of angry River in between. What happens when the Doctor 'accidentally' gets Clara pregnant. How does his wife react to the news.


"Doctor this baby can't travel with us." Clara sighed resting her hand on her nine month pregnant stomach. "We can't risk anything happening to them." Anxiously, she glanced over to him only to realise he was acting distant, his mind was elsewhere. "Doctor, are you even listening to me?" Clara snapped, annoyed that he didn't seem to care about her.  
"Yes- what- yes!" He replied, instantly snapping back into reality.  
"You were thinking about _her_ again, weren't you?" Clara muttered, angry that he couldn't get this  
woman out of his head.  
"No, no, not at all, I was just thinking…"  
"Doctor if you still cared about her shouldn't have done this!" She interjected irritably. "Do you think I wanted this? A kid that'll probably have three heads or something alien like that‽"  
"Clara you know that this isn't what I wanted. Do you think I want my wife to murder me…" He stopped mid-sentence realising that he shouldn't have said that.  
"I'm sorry, did you just say your _wife_‽" Clara pointed out furiously. "Doctor, I thought she was just a fling, something you were over."  
"Clara I was going to tell you! I swear I-" He began to explain, ashamed and embarrassed with himself.  
"When? When she turns up demanding an explanation? When she wants to kill our child? Do you not understand how serious this is?"  
"She wouldn't want to kill our baby, River isn't like that." He lied trying to make up for what he had said.  
"Oh so now this mysterious woman has a name, does she? River what?" She demanded, turning to face the wall of the TARDIS console room.  
"That's not your business!" He replied now growing concerned about Clara's anger.  
"I think it is my business considering I'm going to be the one explaining to her why we have a child!"  
"Fine, it's Song. River Song. Happy now?" The Doctor didn't care what he told Clara any more, he knew nothing could make it better.  
"Of course I'm not happy! Why on earth would that make anything better? Sometimes, Doctor, I wonder why I even trave-" This time it was Clara's turn to be interrupted as a tall, blonde woman appeared in the corner of the console room.

"Hello Sweetie." River said mischievously. "Miss me?" Every little thing about her just made the anger inside Clara grow and grow.  
"River, um… Hi." Beads of sweat began to appear on the Doctor's forehead as he looked between his flirtatious wife and angry companion. "Clara, meet River." The growing tension in the room between Clara and the Doctor was instantly picked up by River.  
"You could cut the atmosphere with a knife in here, couldn't you?" She sang playfully. "Have you two been arguing?" Looking around for any signs of a fight her eyes drifted towards Clara and her pretty obvious baby bump. The cheerfulness dropped from her face and was replaced by a solemn yet angry expression. "And I'm guessing this is the cause, Doctor, would you care to explain to me?"  
Clara stepped back into a dark corner of the TARDIS feeling extremely awkward about the entire situation.  
"River I can explain, I swear it was an accident, promise."  
"Doctor don't give me that rubbish! The TARDIS has an endless amount of rooms and you just happened to have to share the same one. This wasn't accidental at all!" She stated angrily. "What makes her so special? You have had so many companions so why choose her to have your kids? I mean shouldn't it be me or was it a pity marriage?"  
"River I love you! I honestly do!" He protested.

Clara couldn't help but feel guilty about everything, after all she had been leading the Doctor on, she thought it was just a game, a bit of fun when they were alone. Clearly she had been wrong. "River it's all my fault I didn't mea-" She was stopped mid-sentence by a sudden pain in her stomach.  
"Clara, what didn't you mean?" River asked shocked by Clara's abruptness.  
"I didn't mean to make him feel that way, it wasn't his fault." Clara gasped recovering from the shock.  
"Clara you can't blame yourself for his stupid actions! You're the one that'll end up raising the kid!" She hissed at the Doctor.  
"Trust me I'm telling the truth." She argued back. Another pain hit her just a few seconds after she finished her sentence, this time it was harder though and she found herself feeling faint and dizzy from the pain.  
"Clara, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, noticing the sudden dazed look in Clara's eyes.  
"Nothing, I'm fine." She lied, feeling she had already done enough damage today. She staggered towards the steps leading out into the labyrinth of the TARDIS and sat on the highest one, only now realising what was happening however she still didn't tell the Doctor.  
"Doctor, you do realise that it isn't safe for a baby to travel with you." River insisted.  
Clara just watched not wanting to tell the Doctor or River what was happening.  
"Of course I realise that! I'll figure that bit out when it comes to it! We don't have to just yet!" The Doctor snapped at her. River glanced towards Clara after noticing that she had moved.  
"If by 'not just yet' you mean in an hour or two then I agree with you." She gestured the Doctor towards Clara, who was sat on the steps crying silently in pain.  
"What do you mean? She's fine, just loo-" After a few seconds the dreadful thought registered in his head and he glanced anxiously at River. "Do you know how to? You know, how to deliver a baby?" He fiddled with his bowtie while he considered their options. "How long have you been having contractions?" He asked Clara softly.  
"Since this morning, it's only just got bad though. I didn't realise what it was until now." She glanced over at him tensely. "Will it be okay?" Her breathing was quick and short, it didn't take a genius to work out how terrified she was.  
"Doctor of course I don't! Why would I know that?" River said, now panicking. It may not be her child but she still loved the Doctor and if it mattered to him it matters to her.  
"Well there's a first time for everything." He straightened his bowtie before sitting down beside Clara. "I need you to trust me now. Everything I ask you to do, you do it, don't question it. We will make it better." The Doctor took Clara's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "I promise everything will be okay."  
"I- I- I'm sorry River." Clara stammered as tears streamed down her face. "I didn't mean for it to happen." All River could do was watch enviously as the Doctor comforted the distraught Clara.  
"Now Clara, this won't hurt a bit." The Doctor sighed, injecting a needle into Clara's arm. "I'll numb the pain, you won't feel a thing."

The next hour of Clara's life was a blur, all she could remember was the Doctor shouting various instructions at her and River, while she pushed as hard as she could. The last thing she could recollect before waking up in her bed were the distant cries of a baby and the Doctor carrying her into her room.

"Doctor…" Clara murmured as she slowly sat up in bed. She glanced around the brightly-lit room anxiously before spotting the Doctor sat in the corner holding their child. "How are they?" She mumbled quietly.  
"She's fine, a little hungry but we were waiting for you to wake up to feed her. She is your daughter after all." He stood up and carried Clara's daughter over to her before delicately placing her into Clara's arms. "What are you going to name her?" He asked her softly.  
"Ellie, after my mum. Ellie Oswald." Clara smiled down at her little girl. "How's River doing?"  
"She's okay, just a little overwhelmed I think." He looked at Clara worriedly. "What's more important is, how do you feel?"  
"I feel fine, a little sore and tired but I'm good. Go talk to her Doctor, I can feed Ellie on my own, don't worry."  
"I'll be back in a bit to check on you." The Doctor walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Clara alone with Ellie.  
Slowly, Clara breastfed Ellie being extremely careful with her. "Soon we won't have to worry about being in the middle of their marriage, we'll be home. Just us two." Clara had made up her mind about what would happen to her and her child the second River had appeared in the TARDIS. Little did she know that the Doctor had not gone to see River but he was stood outside listening to Clara's every word, it hurt him deep inside to know that he would never see his child grow up.  
"You can stay if you want." The Doctor asked kindly opening the door slightly.  
"We both know it isn't safe here, you can come and visit whenever you want, she'll still be yours. Doctor, tell River we'll be gone by tomorrow." Clara sighed before slowly getting out of bed and placing Ellie back in her crib. "We'll be okay, I can look after her." She turned to face the Doctor. "You will always love River more than me and I understand that, don't worry about it."  
"I know, I know, I just can't help but worry." He span around to leave after taking a final look at Clara. "Congratulations." He smiled at them as he closed the door and left.


End file.
